Saving a Life
by YinPhoenix326
Summary: Agent Sweden investigates a warehouse and to his surprise, he finds someone who will change his life. But first, he will have to help the person live and protect that person from those who want that person. Summary sucks. Human names.
1. Chapter 1

I'm decided to start this story and discontinued the story I was doing on Tsubasa Chronicles because I don't really like it. Anyone is allowed to use it in anyway they want.

This story is not historical. Completely made up. If this story has history in it, that would be awesome like Prussia/Gilbert.

Here we go.

Saving a Life

Chapter One

_November 16, 2016_

"Agent Sweden, once you finish your mission, come on back to Base. Retrieve any information that you can find. Do you understand?" asked Commander, through an earpiece.

"Y's, C'mm'nd'r," answered Sweden with a strong Swedish accent, standing by a door to a warehouse, ready to enter with an automatic rifle in his hands. The call ended. (Yes, Commander.)

Agent Sweden was a twenty-year-old man with pale skin and was five feet eleven inches. He had short blond hair and sea blue eyes. He wore a tight black tank top with a long royal blue trench coat and royal blue pants with black army boots. He also wore black gloves and glasses. The black belt that held up his pants had two gun holders with two small pistols in them, a few grenades, an army knife and a small first aid kit.

Sweden slowly opened the door and saw that it led to a hallway, which was empty. He walked in carefully and down the hallway. When Sweden found the first door, he opened the door cautiously and saw that it was also empty. He started to check the whole warehouse and realized that building was deserted. There were only computers and machinery that were completely destroyed.

As he started to check the final part of the warehouse, the basement, he saw that entire floor was an abandoned lab with several connecting doors. Sweden checked through each door and at the final door, he found a surprise.

An adolescent was sprawled on his stomach across the concrete floor of the small room. Sweden ran up to the kid and carefully turned the kid on his back. A small blushed appeared on his when he saw the kid's cute face.

The kid looked to be fourteen and was five feet six inches with skin that was a tint paler than Sweden's. The kid was extremely thin with shoulder long hair with bangs that covered most of the kid's face. The kid wore a white baggy t-shirt that slid down one of the kid's shoulders and baggy white pants with bare feet. The kid was unconscious and was breathing evenly, but was cold to the touch.

Sweden took off his coat and wrapped it around the kid gently. He pressed a button on the earpiece and the Commander answered, "What is it, Sweden?"

"C'mm'nd'r, I f'nd a k'd 'n b'd sh'pe," told Sweden. (Commander, I found a kid in bad shape.)

Silence fell between them and then Commander ordered, "Bring the kid in. That kid could give us information on the mission. Hurry back to Base."

"Y's, C'mm'nd'r," answered Sweden. The call ended. (Yes, Commander.)

Sweden sling the rifle across his back and tenderly picked the kid up bridal style, cradling the kid close to his chest for warmth.

As Sweden stood up, the kid groaned softly and snuggled closer into Sweden's chest.

The blush on Sweden's face grew a bit.

Sweden headed out of the warehouse and saw that it night with a cool wind blowing. The kid started to shiver against Sweden and snuggled even closer into his chest.

He headed into the woods to where his black Jeep was located. When Sweden reached the Jeep, he carefully held the kid in one arm and opened the passenger door. He placed the kid into passenger seat and buckling in the seat belt.

Eyes opening slowly, the kid looked at Sweden.

Sweden saw that the kid had beautiful light violet eyes, but they seemed empty with life.

"H'y k'd, 't'll b' 'lr'ght. Y' u 're s'fe n'w," said Sweden. (Hey kid, it'll be alright. You are safe now.)

The kid's eyes closed and went back into unconsciousness.

Sweden closed the door and ran to the driver's side, opening the door and sitting in the seat. He buckled his seat belt and started the Jeep, heading to Base.

Hope you like this story. Please review. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I had to delete the story to make small changes so I'm sorry for any trouble that I've caused for anyone. Hope you like the story though. Please review. Sorry if I do Sweden lines bad. I'm not good at it.

I don't own Axis Power Hetalia or any of their characters.

Here we go.

Saving a Life

Chapter Two

_November 17, 2016_

As the sun began to rise, Sweden arrived at Base with the kid.

Sweden hurried out of the Jeep and rushed to the passenger side, opening the door. He unbuckled the kid and carried the kid out of the Jeep to Base, closing the car door with a kick.

Entering Base, a small team of doctors and nurses were waiting for them. They walked with Sweden as he headed to the hospital wing of Base.

"What is the kid's condition?" asked a doctor.

"Se'ms 'lr'ght, b't v'ry w'ak. W's c'nsci'us l'st n'ght f'r a b't, h'sn't w'ken s'nce th'n," informed Sweden. (Seems alright, but very weak. Was conscious last night for a bit, hasn't waken since then.)

They quickly ran into the hospital wing and into the first room. Sweden set the kid down on the hospital bed and was pushed out of the room by a nurse, shutting the door. He then removed the rifle from his back and set it against the wall. He leaned against the wall and waited.

"Sweden, what are you doing here?" asked someone.

Sweden turned to see a twenty-year-old man coming towards him. The man was five feet six inches with pale skin and short light blond hair that had a Nordic cross clip on the side and dull blue eyes. He wore a belted, navy blue sailor top with a lighter blue collar, tie, and cuffs, with matching pants and sailor hat.

"H'llo N'rw'y. 'm w'iting for a k'd th't 's 'n b'd sh'pe," told Sweden. (Hello Norway. I'm waiting for a kid that is in bad shape.)

"Oh, the kid. I heard from Commander about the kid. Any information?" asked Norway.

"N'ne j'st arr'v'd. Wh're 's D'nm'rk?" asked Sweden. (None just arrived. Where is Denmark?)

"Don't know, don't care," said Norway.

There was silence between them until, "Sveinyyyy!"

Someone hugged the Norwegian from behind.

That someone was a twenty-one year old man with pale skin and was five feet and nine inches. He has short, wild blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a long black coat with red rims, a red shirt, a black tie, red pants, and brown boots with small black hat.

"Denmark let go of me and stop calling Sveiny. It's Svein," complained Svein.

"Ahhhhh, you know you can call me Mathias. I know you like it when I call you Sveiny," whined Mathias. He then looked up and saw Sweden. "What are you doing here, Berwald?" he asked.

"W'iting f'r a k'd," told Berwald. (Waiting for a kid.)

"What kid?" asked Mathias, confused.

"The kid that Sweden found when he went to the warehouse that Commander told him to raid," informed Svein.

"Oh," said Mathias.

Suddenly the door opened and the team of doctors and nurses came out. One of the doctors went up to the group of three.

"H'w 's th' k'd, d'ct'r?" asked Berwald. (How is the kid, doctor?)

The doctor shuttered a bit at the sight of Berwald's intimidating face. He then looked at his chart.

"Well, he is very malnourished and a bit of a fever, but everything else seems fine. We are doing some tests like blood work to make sure though. He is going to need plenty of rest, good food, and to take it easy for a while. You can see him if you like, but be quiet," said the doctor and left.

They stood there for a minute and then Svein said, "Go Denmark, I'll go tell Commander about the boy' condition."

Sweden nodded and walked into the room. He saw the boy was lying perfectly still on the hospital bed covered with multiple blankets with one arm on the blankets that had an IV in his wrist that was giving him fluids and antibiotics. He was breathing evenly and there a pink tint to his face, clearly showing that the boy had a slightly fever.

The boy's hair was pushed to the sides of his head, showing his face. The boy's face was thin from malnourishment, showing his cheekbones clearly.

The strange thing about the boy's face was that it made him look a bit like a girl. Berwald blushed a bit at this thought. He raised a gloved hand slowly and placed it gently against the boy's cheek.

Suddenly the boy leaned his cheek into Berwald's hand and made a slight groaning sound. Opening his eyes slowly, the boy looked at Berwald. This caused Berwald to freeze slightly.

Berwald and the boy stared at each other for several minutes, Berwald finally said, "H'llo. H'w 're y' f'eling?" (Hello. How are you feeling?)

The boy didn't answer.

"C'n y' t'll me y'r n'me?" asked Berwald. (Can you tell me your name?)

The boy still didn't answer.

"M' n'me 's B'rw'ld Ox'nsti'rna. C'n y' 'nd'rst'nd m'?" asked Berwald. (My name is Berwald Oxenstierna. Can you understand me?)

The boy still didn't answer the questions, but he continued to stare at Berwald.

Berwald sighed and removed his hand from the boy's cheek. He grabbed his coat that was lying on a table that was near the bed and put it on. He was about to leave when he felt a tug on his jacket. Berwald stopped and turned to see the boy holding onto his jacket with the hand that didn't have the IV in him. Berwald looked at the hand and then at the boy. The boy's eyes were still staring at him. They seemed to be pleading with Berwald to stay. Berwald turned around and gently grabbed hold of the boy's hand, placing on the bed. He then grasped a chair from where the table was and placed it near the bed and set down in it.

There was complete silence for a while. Berwald closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them, he saw that the boy was trying to say something.

"Wh't 's 't? 's s'meth'ng wr'ng?" asked Berwald. (What is it? Is something wrong?)

The boy slowly opened his mouth and said, "My…. name is… Tino…Väinämöinen."

Berwald was surprised to hear the boy talk. The boy's voice was a bit rough from the lack of use, but it still sounded nice to his ears.

" 't 's n'ce t' m'et y', T'no," said Berwald, placing his hand on the Tino's hand. (It is nice to meet you, Tino.)

Suddenly the door burst opened and Mathias came in with Svein right behind him. This surprised Tino that his eyes widen in fear and his breathing began to pick up.

"Berwald, how is the kid doing?" asked Mathias in a loud voice.

Berwald saw the reaction in Tino and turned to the others.

"B' qu'it," ordered Berwald in a demanding voice. (Be quiet.)

Mathias froze in place.

"Idiot," muttered Svein, walking pass Mathias.

Svein walked to Berwald and looked at Tino.

"Hello, my name is Svein and that idiot is Mathias," introduced Svein.

Tino started to calm down and said, "My name is Tino."

"Well, its nice to meet you, Tino," said Mathias as he unfroze.

Svein turned to Berwald and told, "Berwald, Commander wants to have a word with you. Don't worry, I'll stay here and watch Tino."

Berwald nodded and stood up from the chair. He looked at Tino and said, " 'll b' r'ght b'ck." Tino nodded and closed his eyes to rest. (I'll be right back.)

Berwald turned away and left the room.

Finally done. Hope you like it. Please review. Have a nice day. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry about Sweden's lines, I will try to make it better. A thanks for does who gave me the advice. Hope you like the story. Please review.

Here we go.

Saving a Life

Chapter Three

_November 17, 2016_

Berwald walked to the other side of Base into Commander's office. His rifle was sling back to his back.

Commander was sitting behind his desk. He was a thirty-four-year old man with tanned skin and was six feet one inch. He had short dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes with a scar going down his left eye. He was wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt and black pants with brown army boots.

Commander looked up from his paperwork when Berwald closed the door and stood up, walking to the front of his desk.

"Ah Sweden, I'm glad that you returned with no problem. Was there any information that you could find?" asked Commander.

"No s'r, veryth'ng was destr'yed wh'n I arr'ved. I only found the k'd th're," told Berwald. (No sir, everything was destroyed when I arrived. I found the kid there.)

Commander nodded and asked, "How is he?"

"He 's alr'ght. J'st woke up," said Berwald. (He is alright. Just woke up.)

"Good, that is good news. Now there is something I would like to ask of you, Berwald. Could the kid stay with you for a while when he is checked out?" asked Commander.

Berwald was surprised by the question and then thought about it for a while.

"I g'ess th't 's alr'ght," said Berwald. (I guess that is alright.)

"Good. Is there any information you can give to me about the boy?" asked Commander.

"Yes, his name 's T'no Vä'nämöin'n n th't 's all I know," told Berwald. (Yes, his name is Tino Väinämöinen and that is all I know.)

"Ok, that is good. You can leave," said Commander. Berwald nodded and left.

Berwald headed back to the hospital wing. When he entered the room, Berwald saw that Tino was still asleep and Svein was whispering to Mathias. They stopped talking when they saw Berwald.

"Hey Berwald, what did Commander say?" asked Mathias.

"He wants T'no to stay w'th me n I agre'd," told Berwald. (He wants Tino to stay with me and I agreed.)

"Wow Berwald, you sure you can take care of him?" asked Mathias.

Berwald shrugged. "J'st have to wa't n se'," said Berwald. (Just have to wait and see.)

"I have some clothes that I don't wear that he can have. He going to need some," said Svein.

"Th'nks N'rway," said Berwald. (Thanks Norway.)

"Call if you need any help," said Svein. He and Mathias left the room.

Berwald set back in the chair, putting his rifle against the wall and watched Tino sleep.

After a few hours, Tino began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and Berwald sleeping with his head lying on the side of the bed near him.

Giving Berwald a curious look, Tino raised a hand up and placed it on top of Berwald's head, gently.

Suddenly Berwald stirred awake and raised his head to look at Tino.

"Sorry," said Tino.

" 't alr'ght. I didn't me'n to go to sle'p," said Berwald. (It alright. I didn't mean to go to sleep.)

There was a moment of silence between them. Finally when Berwald said, "T'no, ya r going t' stay with me for awhile, alr'ght. 'm not s're how long. Und'rstand?" (Tino, you are going to stay with me for awhile, alright. I'm not sure how long. Understand?)

Tino looked at Berwald with a surprised look on his face and then away from him. Berwald kept looking at Tino and then sighed.

" 's th're 'nything that ya can tell me 'bout wh're ya lived or 'bout fam'ly or pe'ple ya 'now? We can find th'm 'f ya wh't," said Berwald. (Is there anything that you can tell about where you lived or about family or people you know? We can find them if you what.)

Tino was quiet for a few moments, thinking. Then he said, "I'm from Finland, I think Helsinki, but I'm not sure."

"What 'bout p'rents, s'blings, or r'latives?" asked Berwald. (What about parents, siblings, or relatives?)

"As far I know I'm an only child and I don't know about my family. It's been so long since I've seen them," said Tino, tears appearing in his eyes.

Berwald quickly grabbed a tissue from the tableside and gently wiped away the tears from Tino's eyes. " 't's alr'ght. Don't wor'y 'bout 't. Do ya 'now how long ya bin th're?" (It's alright. Don't worry about it. Do you know how long you been there?)

"For a long time I would think. They took me when I was twelve. What is today?" asked Tino, looking at Berwald.

" 't 's Nov'mb'r sev'nte'n two-thous'nd n sixte'n," told Berwald. "It is November seventeen two thousand and sixteen.)

Tino looked surprised and quietly began to cry with more tears formed in his eyes. Berwald looked at him with a sad look and asked, "How long?"

"Almost four years. I'll be sixteen on December six," told Tino.

" 'm sor'y," said Berwald, again wiping Tino's tears away with a tissue, gently. (I'm sorry.)

Tino calmed down a bit after a moment and then asked, "Where am I?"

"We r ne'r Stockholm," told Berwald. (We are near Stockholm.)

There was silence again between on them. Berwald then stood up and said, " 'm go'ng to g't ya som'th'ng to e't. 'll b ba'k." He left the room. (I'm going to get you something to eat. I'll be back.)

Berwald headed to the cafeteria, thinking. Entering the cafeteria, he gathered a tray of different types of food and a bottle of water for Tino, not sure of what he would like. Hurrying back to the room, he saw Tino struggling to sit up.

Placing the tray of food and the bottle of water on the tableside, Berwald went to the bedside. He helped Tino into a sitting position, placing the pillow behind Tino for comfort.

"Ya sh'u'dn't push yarself to' much. Ya ne'd to res'," said Berwald. (You shouldn't push yourself too much. You need to rest.)

"I'm fine," said Tino looking down at his lap, his hair covering his face.

Berwald gently moved Tino's hair out of his face and behind his ear. "Ya ne'd a ha'rcut unles' ya lik' 't lik' th's," said Berwald. (You need a haircut unless you like it like this.)

Berwald picked up the tray and placed it on Tino's lap. "I didn't 'now what to g't ya so I jes' grab'ed diff'rent th'ings," said Berwald. ("I didn't know what to get you so I just grabbed different things.)

Tino looked at Berwald and smiled, "Thank you." This caused Berwald to blush.

As Tino started to eat, Berwald saw that he was having trouble. Tino's hand was shaking too much as he tried to eat the green jello that kept slipping back onto the plate from the spoon. Tino sighed in frustration.

Berwald gently took the spoon out of Tino's hand and said, "Her'." He placed the spoon of jello near Tino's mouth. (Here.)

Tino glanced at Berwald and then opened his mouth, letting Berwald feed him.

When Tino was full, Berwald took the tray off Tino's lap and helped Tino lay back in the bed.

"Thank you, Berwald," said Tino, as he fell asleep. Berwald watched him as he slept.

Done. Hope you like it. Please review. Have a good day. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been updating this story. I've been working on_ Don't Judge What You Don't Know_. I'll be updating this story unless I'm busy with school or work. Hope you like this story and my other stories. Please continue to read and review my stories. Thanks to those who have.

I'm also going to quit with the subs at the end of Berwald's sentences.

Anyway, here I go.

Saving a Life

Chapter Four

_November 20, 2016_

"So Tino is being checked out of the hospital wing?" asked Svein, looking at Berwald.

"Y's," answered Berwald.

"So Commander is really going to let him stay with you?" asked Mathias. Berwald nodded.

"Do you know for how long?" asked Svein. Berwald shook his head.

The three of them were outside Tino's room, waiting for the doctor and nurse to finish his check up on Tino so that he can be check out and go to Berwald's house.

Finally the door opened and the doctor came out. The doctor went up to Berwald and asked, "Are you the one that Tino will be staying with?"

"Y's," said Berwald.

"Well, I'll be informing you on his condition and what you need to do. He has gain a bit of weight since he been here, but he is still very underweight and his body is weak from the malnourishment. The nurse will be giving some vitamins and medication with directions to help him. He'll need to take it easy and get plenty of rest. Make sure he eats enough, but not too much. His stomach isn't used to being to full. Just ease him into eating more a little at a time, but don't rush it. He may get sick because his immune system has been weakened from malnourishment, but his body should strengthen. If he gets too sick, bring him in. Also, you need to keep him warm. I'll give you my number if you have questions that pop up. Tino is informed of all this. That should be all. Do you any questions now?" asked the doctor.

"No," said Berwald.

"Well then, I'll be leaving then," said the doctor and he left.

Berwald sighed.

"Wow, that's a lot to do," said Mathias, looking at Berwald.

"Well, this is a start. There is a bunch of clothes I don't wear anymore in here," said Svein, giving Berwald an old white backpack.

"Th'nk ya," said Berwald, taking hold of the backpack. Then the door to Tino's room opened again and a nurse was pushing a wheelchair with Tino sitting in it.

"Well, here you are, Tino. Have a nice day," said the nurse, leaving Tino with Berwald, Svein, and Mathias.

Tino looked a bit different since Berwald first found him. He seemed to be slightly healthier and less thin. His hair had been cut and was now short hair. He was wearing a baggy light blue shirt with loose-fitting blue jeans that was being held by a black belt, and black tennis shoes.

Tino looked up at Berwald and smiled. "Hey," greeted Tino. Berwald nodded at him.

"Hey Tino, I bet that you're glad that you're allowed to leave this place," said Mathias, going to the back of the wheelchair and began to push Tino down the hall with Berwald and Svein following them.

"I guess so," said Tino, looking at his hands that were in his lap.

Outside the Base, they walked to Berwald's Jeep and Tino stood up from the wheelchair, legs a little shaky. He set himself into the passenger's seat and Berwald set in the driver's seat. Berwald started the Jeep and they drove away, Tino waving bye to the others.

They drove through the morning with the sun barely showing in the sky. Tino looked out of the Jeep's window, staring at everything he could see that he hasn't seen for years with his eyes. His eyes were widened and his mouth was slightly opened.

Berwald looked at Tino with a side-glance and then back on the road.

"T'no," said Berwald.

Tino looked at Berwald and asked, "What is it, Berwald?"

"Th're r som' th'ings I ne'd t' t'll ya. Wh'n we r at my home, ya ne'd t' not say 'nyth'ng 'bout Base or th' pe'ple ya se'n th're. 'ts kind of a secr't so ple'se don't t'll 'nybody," told Berwald.

Tino stared at Berwald for a moment and then said, "Ok, I won't tell anyone about anything, but what do I tell people?"

"Jest t'll pe'ple th't I found ya and took ya n. Those who 'now me will bel'eve th't," said Berwald.

"Ok," said Tino, turning back to the window.

They drove in silence for about an hour until they reached Berwald's house.

His house was an average one-story brick house with a porch.

Berwald and Tino stepped out of the car and Berwald grabbed his and Tino's bags. Tino looked at the house and said, "It's a nice house."

"Th'nks," said Berwald.

They walked into the house and Tino saw that the house was plain and sort of empty. The house had tan carpet and pale blue walls. There were two bedrooms with only a bed, a dresser and a closet, a study with a mahogany desk that had a computer and a bookshelf full of books, a kitchen with a dining table, a living room with a black couch and sofa chair, and a family room with TV, a black couch, and a coffee table. There were no pictures or paintings.

" 'ts not much," said Berwald.

"It's a nice place," said Tino, smiling at Berwald.

Berwald blushed and quickly turned his head away. " 'll show ya to th' room ya will b' stay'ng n," said Berwald, heading down the hall. Tino followed him.

Berwald opened the last room to the right and Tino entered the room. Tino looked around the room and smiled. He said, "I love it." This caused Berwald to blush a deeper red.

" 'll let you settle in. 'll go cook som' dinn'r," said Berwald, leaving Tino to his new room.

Finally done. Hope you like the story. Please review. Have a nice night. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that I haven't updated recently. Please continue to read and review my stories. Thanks to those who have. I hope you are enjoying my stories.

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

Saving a Life

Chapter Five

_November 27, 2016_

A week had passed since Tino came to live with Berwald and things seemed to be all right. Tino though hadn't left the house since he arrived he didn't appear to want to leave either. He stayed in his room, only coming out to eat with Berwald or to use the bathroom. He slept most of the day and night or he would look outside of the window in his room. Berwald didn't really want to push Tino to leave his room, knowing the Tino needed time and rest before he was ready to go outside.

Berwald saw that Tino looked healthier and had gained some weight.

Berwald walked to Tino's room and peeked into the room, seeing that Tino was staring out of the window, already changed into some day clothes. Berwald sighed and gently knocked on the door, pushing the door softly and asked, "T'no, r ya ok?

Tino came out of his daze and turned to look at Berwald. "Oh, good morning, Berwald. Yes, I'm fine."

"Do ya want t' g' for a w'lk?" asked Berwald.

Tino looked at Berwald, surprised. He then smiled and answered, "Yes, that would be nice." He stood and they walked out of the house together.

As they walked, Tino was looking around with a huge smile on his face, looking at everything that he could see like it was all completely new to him. Berwald watched Tino and blushed at the sight of him. They continued to walk on the sidewalk with rows of one-story houses. People were slowly coming out of their houses, either going to work or doing errands. Tino kept away from the people and stayed close to Berwald, scared. Berwald saw and said, " 't's alr'ght. Th'y won't h'rt ya." He ruffled Tino's hair gently and reassured him as they continued to walk.

After awhile, they decided to head home. As they the house, someone called out to them. They turned to where the voice came from and saw a lady waving at them, heading their way.

The lady was twenty-six and was five feet three inches with pale skin with a slight tan. She had long dark brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a green blouse with an ankle-long white skirt and black-heeled shoes.

The lady walked up to them and said, "Hello Berwald, its nice to see back home. You were not gone as long as usual."

" 't's nice to see you, Elizav'ta. Jus' fin'sh'd e'rly," told Berwald.

"Well, that's good. Now, who is this?" asked Elizaveta. Looking at Tino.

"Hi…I'm Tino Väinämöinen. Its nice to meet you," said Tino with a little smile on his face.

"Well, it nice to meet you, Tino. I'm Elizaveta Héderváry, Berwald's neighbor," smiled Elizaveta.

"How hav' ya be'n Elizav'ta?" asked Berwald.

"Oh, I've been great. Not much has happened since I last saw you. How have you been, Berwald?" asked Elizaveta.

"F'ne, busy tho'gh," said Berwald.

"Well, I'll see you two later. It was nice to meet you, Tino," said Elizaveta. She turned and walked up to her house, going in.

"She seems nice," said Tino.

"She 's," said Berwald, walking into the house with Tino following behind him.

* * *

_November 30, 2016_

A few days passed and Tino seemed to gain much strength in his body that he left his room and walked around for long periods of time without getting tired easily. He seemed to be comfortable with being around Berwald and helping Berwald with anything that Tino was allowed to do or was able to do like helping with easy chores such as laundry or dishes. They would walk outside together everyday, talking with Elizaveta and her boyfriend, Roderich.

Roderich was a twenty-eight old man and was five feet six inches with pale skin. He has violet eyes with glasses and somewhat wavy brown hair. He wore a white button shirt with a blue jacket and black pants with brown business shoes.

As it was getting dark, Berwald and Tino entered the house from their usual walk, including talking with Elizaveta and Roderich outside Elizaveta's house. They ate a quick dinner and went to bed at around 10 P.M as a storm began outside with harsh rain, thunder, and lightning.

After midnight, Berwald woke up from an unusual sound and set up from his bed. He knew that the sound wasn't from the storm and that it was coming from inside the house. Berwald stood up from the bed with only a black tank top and light gray sweatpants. He left his room and first went to Tino's room to check on him.

Entering Tino's room, Berwald saw that Tino wasn't in his bed. He looked around the whole room, but didn't see him. Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and Berwald heard the sound that woke him up coming from the closet in Tino's room. He walked to the closet and opened the door. He saw that the closet was dark and it took his eyes a bit to adjust to the dark, but what he saw surprised him.

He saw Tino in a corner of his closet, curled up with his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sound of the thunder from the storm outside. His eyes were tightly closed, tears still coming down his cheeks. Tino was trembling in fear and whimpering sounds were coming from him. The sounds were louder as he heard the thunder crack from outside.

Berwald slowly kneeled in front of Tino and placed a hand on Tino's shoulder. Tino's eyes snapped open and he looked at Berwald, tears quickly leaking from his eyes. Unexpectedly he sprang onto Berwald with his arms wrapped around Berwald's torso and Tino's head burying itself into Berwald's chest, crying in fear.

Shocked at first, Berwald gently wrapped his arm around Tino, trying to comfort him.

" 't's ok. 't's jus' thund'r, 't's not go'ng t' h'rt ya," mumbled Berwald, gently pulling Tino closer to him. He tried to calm him down like by stroking his head and back.

Suddenly a very loud crack of thunder roared from outside and Tino shook even harder in Berwald's arms, crying into his chest. Berwald continued to whisper calm words into Tino's ears. After awhile, Berwald stood up with Tino in his arms. He grabbed Tino's legs and carried him out of the closet, bridle style. He walked to the bed and placed Tino on the bed, covering him up with the blankets and sheets and tucking him in.

Berwald started to leave, but Tino grabbed hold the end of Berwald's tank top. He turned to face Tino.

"Please…don't leave," cried Tino, tears still pouring from his eyes. Berwald went to sit in the bed with his back to the wall and placed Tino's head on his lap. Tino grabbed Berwald's sweatpants and snuggled into Berwald's lap. He was still shaking, but he was calming down a bit. Tino still badly shook went he heard the thunder crack. Berwald placed his hands over Tino's ears to help shut out the sound of thunder. Tino looked up at Berwald and smiled at him, causing Berwald to blush, but Tino couldn't see it in the dark.

Tino turned his head slightly and closed his eyes, falling asleep after awhile. Berwald watched him sleep, the blush on his face growing more at how cute Tino looked sleeping. Closing his eye, Berwald fell asleep.

* * *

Finally done. Hope you like it. Sorry I haven't been updating. Been busy with school. Pleas review. Have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that I haven't updated recently. Please continue to read and review my stories. Thanks to those who have. I hope you are enjoying my stories.

Anyway, here I go.

Saving a Life

Chapter Six

_January 4, 2016_

Over a month had passed since the thunderstorm and not much has happened. Tino and Berwald were mostly silent with one another. Tino was surprised when Berwald brought home a cake for his birthday and some presents on Christmas, but besides all that they mostly kept to themselves. Most of the time, Tino had to stay home alone because Berwald had to handle things at work. Tino was curious of what Berwald did for work because he was wondering how his job led Berwald into finding him, but Tino didn't what to pry into Berwald's life, which may cause Berwald to be mad at him and Tino didn't what that. He was thankful that Berwald put up with him even though he hadn't done anything in return for Berwald. At times, Tino tried to help Berwald with certain things like clean the dishes after dinner, but most of the time Berwald would force Tino to stop and do it himself, saying that Tino should rest. But Tino didn't like it at all. Since Tino arrived at Berwald's home, he had gain quite a lot of weight that made him look really healthy, but he was forced to continue to rest by Berwald and Tino didn't want to argue with Berwald because of all he has done so he does what Berwald tells him to do.

Other than that, there weren't really any problems at all, besides one. For the first few weeks everything was fine, but after the thunderstorm something had changed. Since then Tino had been to have nightmares of all things that had happened since he was kidnapped. Most of the time, Tino wasn't sure what they did to him. He was mostly held in the room where them kept him, but even that room was torture. Pure darkness most of the time and several times he had heard screaming from outside of the room and that was what mostly appeared in his nightmares, but other times the nightmares were of things that Tino didn't what to remember at all. They were of things that made Tino want to crawl out of his skin or something along those lines.

Since Berwald stayed with Tino that night of the thunderstorm, Tino tried his best to stay as quiet as possible so not to wake Berwald again. He didn't want Berwald to worry about him even more than usual or to lose sleep because of him. He didn't want to be a bigger problem to Berwald than he already was.

Tino was thinking all about this in his room, sitting in a chair and staring out of the window. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Berwald calling for him or when Berwald came into his room. It wasn't until Berwald placed a hand on Tino's shoulder, causing Tino to jump out of his chair in surprise. He almost fell onto the floor, but Berwald caught and helped him onto his feet.

"Oh Berwald, I'm sorry. You surprised me," smiled Tino, turning to face Berwald.

Berwald stared straight at Tino's face and asked, " 's ev'ryth'ng alr'ght?"

Tino smiled and tried to put the most truthful face he could put on and said, "Yes, everything is great."

Berwald looked at Tino's face and knew that something wasn't right, but he didn't push it. Tino was pretty sure that Berwald didn't believe him either.

Berwald sighed and said, "Dinn'r 's re'dy." He turned away from Tino and walked out of the room. Tino quickly stood up and followed Berwald to the dining room.

While eating their dinner, there was complete silence between them. Both didn't look at each other. After dinner was finished, Berwald started to clean the dishes and Tino, knowing that Berwald won't let him help, sat down on the couch in the family room and watched TV. As he watched TV, Tino's eyes started to get heavier and after trying to keep them open, Tino fell asleep. His body fell down onto the couch with his head lying on the couch's cushion.

After Berwald finished cleaning the dishes, his mind started to wonder. Tino filled his thoughts in more ways than one. He knew that Tino was keeping something from him and he wanted to ask Tino want was wrong and help them, but he didn't know how to and not cause any harm to Tino.

He continued to think until a noise pulled him out of his thoughts. Berwald didn't know what the sound was and he left the kitchen to go in search of where the noise was coming from. He quickly found out that the sound was coming the family room, coming from a sleeping Tino. Berwald saw that Tino was having trouble in his sleep. His body was tossing and turning on the couch, almost making him fall off the couch and causing his clothes to tighten around his body from his body's motions. His face seemed to be in pain and tears were slowly pouring from his closed eyes. His hands were in tight fist, his nails slightly digging into his palms. Sounds were coming from Tino's throat as Tino kept his mouth shut as tight as he could.

Berwald quickly went to Tino's side and placed a hand on one of Tino's tear-stained cheeks, but suddenly a fist came at Berwald who swiftly caught the fist with the hand not on Tino's cheek. Berwald was surprised that Tino tried to hit him, mostly in his sleep. But it didn't stop there. Tino's body started to thrash about. Berwald knew he had to stop Tino before he would hurt himself.

Quickly, Berwald took hold of Tino and held him close and tight to his chest. He wrapped his arms across Tino's body. "T'no, w'ke up," shouted Berwald.

Suddenly Tino's body stopped thrashing. Berwald's grip around Tino's body loosens and moved his body to see his face. He saw that Tino's eyes were red and puffy from crying, but they also surprised at the sight of Berwald. Tino quickly scooted away from Berwald until his back hit the couch.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," cried Tino, tears continuously pouring from his eyes. Berwald was surprised seeing the fear in Tino's eyes before he closed them.

Tino cried silently, thinking that Berwald would just leave him there. He was suddenly surprised when he felt arms wrapping around and pulling him onto a solid surface. He opened his eyes and saw that his face was in Berwald's chest. He looked up to see that Berwald had a sad look in his eyes.

Berwald placed one of his hands on Tino's head and softly ruffled his hair as a way to soothe him. " 't's ok. Noth'ng bad 's go'ng t' ya. I w'll prot'ct ya," whispered Berwald. He picked up Tino and stood up, holding Tino in a bridle style. He carried Tino to his room and placed him on his bed, tucking him in. Berwald was about to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to face Tino.

"Can you please stay with me? I don't want to be alone. Please?" pleaded Tino. Berwald saw that Tino's eyes were begging him to stay and nodded. Tino shift over so that Berwald could have room. Berwald lay down on the bed with his head on his hand. Tino moved closer to Berwald and closed his eyes, falling asleep after a few minutes. Berwald watched him sleep and raised his other hand, placing it on Tino's cheek. The blush that Berwald had been fighting to hide showed on his face. He lifts his head from his hand and placed a light kiss on Tino's head. He then laid his head on the pillow and wrapped his arm protectively across Tino's waist. He closed his eyes and fell asleep moments later.

Finally done. Sorry it took so long. Please continue to read and review. Thanks to those who have. Have a nice day. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. Because of the weather where I live, I'm able to update sooner than later. I hope you continue to read and review. Thanks to those who have read and review.

Anyway, here I go.

Saving a Life

Chapter Seven

_February 20, 2016_

Since that night when Tino had his nightmare, Berwald had stayed with him to make sure he was safe, physically and mentally. He would hold Tino close to his body whenever he seemed to have a nightmare and this would help calm Tino and make sure that he wouldn't hurt himself. Berwald would watch Tino sleep until his eyes would be too tired to stay open. A few times Berwald would kiss Tino on his forehead. The only problem was that Berwald wouldn't know how to feel. He would hide his blushing face for Tino when he was awake, but when he fell asleep in his arms; Berwald's face would light up red. Berwald's body wanted to touch and feel Tino's skin on his skin, but Berwald knew he couldn't do that to him. From the nightmares that Tino had, Berwald was thinking that Tino was assaulted or maybe even raped. Berwald didn't want to ask Tino about it because he didn't want Tino to suffer anymore in anyway at all. He would just control himself.

Berwald was thinking about this as he was in his study, working on some reports for his job. As he was finishing, he heard the front door opening and then closing. Berwald stood up from his desk and went to check it out. Opening the front door, he saw Tino sitting in the middle of the path that led to the house from the sidewalk. He seemed not to be wearing a jacket or coat to protect him from the cold, just a t-shirt, sweatpants, and tennis shoes. Berwald grabbed Tino and his coat from the side-closet near the front door and walked up to Tino. He placed Tino's coat around him, causing to jump slightly and turn to face Berwald, who put his coat on and sat down next to Tino.

Tino watched Berwald sit down next to him and continued to stare at him. Berwald stared up at the dark sky. It was quiet between them for a while until Berwald asked, " 's someth'ng wrong?"

"I just came out here to think," told Tino, pulling the coat tighter around his body.

"W'thout a coat or jack't?" asked Berwald.

"I wasn't thinking about that. Sorry," said Tino, looking down at the ground. Berwald looked at Tino and then wrapped an arm around Tino's shoulders and pulled him gently towards him. Tino was surprised and looked at Berwald with a slight blush on his face. Berwald was facing Tino, but his eyes were looking sideways and a bright blush was on his face. A happy smile appeared on Tino's face and he nuzzled into Berwald's side, closing his eyes. Berwald's blush grew from this act.

As the wind began to pick up, Berwald said, "We bett'r g' 'nside." Tino nodded in agreement. They stood up and walked into the house, taking off their coats as they stepped in and putting them away.

Tino was starting to leave, but suddenly Berwald gently grabbed him by the shoulder, making sure not to hurt Tino.

"T'no, I need t' ask ya someth'ng. I real'y don't want t' ask ya this, but m' b'ss wants m' t'," told Berwald.

Tino turned to face Berwald with a questioning look. "What is it?" asked Tino.

Berwald sighed and said, "L'ts g' 'nt' th' liv'ng room n take a seat." He guided Tino in the living room and they both took a seat next to each other.

"What does your boss want you to ask me?" asked Tino.

Berwald sighed again and asked, "What happ'n'd t' ya aft'r ya w're kidnapp'd?"

Tino immediately tensed up and his eyes widen in fear. His body started to shake in fear. He grabbed his arms to try and stop the shaking. Berwald was surprised at the reaction from Tino. He wrapped his arms around Tino and pulled him onto his lap, placing Tino's head on his chest.

"Take ya'r t'me. Ya don't need t' t'll m' now," said Berwald. He held Tino in silence.

They were both quiet for several minutes until Tino said, "Most of the time I was kept in the room you found me in, alone in the darkness until they came in to feed me or take out of the room."

Berwald looked down at him as he continued to spoke. "When they took me out of the room, they would strap me down to a table and put stuff in me. I didn't know what it was. At first, I would try to fight, but I couldn't do much because of the straps. They would win. I think they did some operations on me because I would be asleep and when I woke up, I would be in pain and there would be marks on my body in different places. In the room, sometimes there would be complete silence for a long time and other times I would hear screaming. Sometimes, a person would come into the room I was in and…. they…. they would do stuff to me. I would fight back, but they were too strong and after a while, my body would be too weak or tired to fight and I wait until it was over. But the worst part would be that you wouldn't know how much time had passed. You didn't know if it was days, weeks, months, or even years had passed. I gave up after what felt like forever and let them do whatever they wanted to do with me. Suddenly they stopped coming into the room and I would wait, but nothing would happened. I don't know how long had passed until I could stand or even sit up and then I fell asleep. The next thing I know is opening my eyes and seeing you. And that's everything I can remember," told Tino.

As Tino spoke, Berwald could see tears at the corner of Tino's eyes and go down his cheeks. Berwald held Tino closer to him and tried to comfort him the best he could.

After a while, Berwald felt Tino's body go limp and saw that Tino fell asleep. Slowly, Berwald stood up with Tino in his arms and walked to Tino's room. Entering his room, Berwald placed Tino on the bed and took off his shoes and socks and placed him under the covers and sheets. After taking off his shoes and socks, Berwald got into bed and scooted close to Tino. He wrapped an arm around Tino's stomach, protectively. Berwald watched him sleep and then slowly kissed Tino on the cheek with a light kiss. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Finally done. Please continue to read and review. Also, please go look at the poll I'm doing. Thank you and have a nice night.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School has been busy and I've been sick for over a week. I've also been updating other stories. I hope you continue to read and review. Thanks to those who have read and review. Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes I have made. Also, please vote on the poll that I have up. Last I checked I was at a tie with three of the names. Thank you.

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

Saving a Life

Chapter Eight

_March 13, 2017_

Ever since Tino had confessed to Berwald, he had been silent and had stay mostly in his room. He would mostly sleep alone in his room or stare out of the window during the day. Sometime he wouldn't even come out to eat.

Berwald was getting really worried about him. He would frequently check on Tino, but he didn't know what to do to help. At night, Berwald would hold Tino close to him to comfort him in someway.

As the sun began to rise into the sky, Berwald was already awake. He was staring at Tino's sleeping face. He raised a hand and placed it on Tino's cheek. Berwald gently rubbed his cheek with his thumb. He pulled Tino close to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Berwald closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

About an hour later, Tino slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised by how close he was to Berwald with his arms around his body. Tino looked at Berwald's face and smiled at how nice and calm his face was.

Suddenly in his sleep, Berwald pulled Tino closer to his body. Tino's face was practically in Berwald's chest. A blush appeared on Tino's face and he had a surprised expression on his face. He then slightly smiled and snuggled into his face, breathing in his scent. But as he began to feel comfortable, he started to cough repeatedly. He set up in bed and covered his mouth with his hand.

Berwald's eyes snapped open and he looked at Tino. He set up and put on his glasses. Raising his hand, Berwald rubbed Tino's back as he coughed.

When Tino finally stopped coughing, Berwald asked, "R' ya ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for waking you up," said Tino, looking at Berwald.

" 'ts fine," said Berwald, getting out of bed and leaving the room to go make breakfast.

Tino stayed in bed for a while and then got out of bed, leaving the room. As he headed to his room, Tino began to feel dizzy and had his body lean against the wall of the hallway. He slid down the wall and onto the floor. His head started to hurt a bit and his body was shaking. Tino sat there, his legs to wobbly to stand.

Berwald went to get Tino, to tell him that breakfast was ready. But his eyes widen when he saw Tino sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Berwald quickly went up to him and knelt down beside him.

"R' ya ok?" asked Berwald, worried.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," said Tino. Berwald placed a hand on Tino's forehead and realized that he had a fever.

"Ya 'r' sic'," said Berwald. He picked Tino bridle style and carried him to his room. Berwald set him on his bed and pulled the covers over him, tucking him in.

" 'll br'ng ya some food," said Berwald, leaving the room. When he came back, he saw Tino asleep. Berwald placed the food on the nightstand and knelt beside the bed.

Tino was breathing was in labor as he slept and he curled up in a ball under the covers with only his head sticking out. Berwald left the room and came back with a washcloth and a bowl on cool water. He soaked the washcloth and squeezed the excess water out, placing it on Tino's forehead. Berwald stayed there and watched Tino as he slept.

Over the next few days, Tino's fever stayed the same before it started to go down. It took a week before Berwald allowed Tino out of bed. Berwald had stayed with Tino the whole with a few exceptions.

Tino was asleep when his fever was finally gone. Berwald was kneeling beside the bed with his hand on Tino's forehead, sighing when he felt there was no fever.

Berwald looked at Tino, thinking about how beautiful Tino was in his sleep with a calm expression on his face.

Surprising himself, Berwald kissed him on the cheek and said, "I luv ya, T'no."

* * *

Finally done. Please continue to read and review. Please also vote on my poll. Have a nice day. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been in the mood to do other stories and I also had a death in the family. Late July, my cat, Maggie, who I've had for almost thirteen years, had died.

Please forgive me for the long wait. I hope you continue to read and review. Thanks to those who have read and review. Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes I have made. Thank you.

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

Saving a Life

Chapter Nine

_April 6, 2017_

A few days had passed since Tino had got over his sickness, but things didn't seem to get better. He seemed to be getting thinner and more tired as the days went on. Berwald had forced him to stay in bed as his condition began to worsen.

As Berwald was cleaning the dishes that evening, the phone started to ring. He quickly answered it.

"H'llo," answered Berwald.

"Sweden, this is Commander. How is the kid doing?" asked the Commander.

"Not s' good. He 's g'tt'ng weak'r," said Berwald.

"This is not good. Anyway, I have information about him about his life before he was kidnapped. Name is Tino Väinämöinen from Helsinki, Finland. Born on December 6, 2000 to Armas and Eerika Väinämöinen. Both of them died in a car crash about two years ago and are buried in Helsinki. He was kidnapped in 2012 and they looked for him until the day they died. He has no known family that we can find…" said the Commander and continue to inform Berwald.

A sad expression appeared on Berwald's face.

"Also, we have raided another at this organization's base and gathered information on what they were doing to Tino and other kids. And it isn't good from what I've heard, but we are still looking into it," said the Commander.

He hanged up the phone a few minutes later and leaned his back against the wall. He sighed.

Berwald started to walk down the hall, heading to Tino's bedroom. He looked into the room and saw Tino sitting up in bed, reading a book.

Tino looked up and saw Berwald at the doorway.

"Hey Berwald," greeted Tino and when he saw the look on Berwald's face, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Berwald sighed and said, "I h've s'me inf'rmation."

"On what?" asked Tino.

Berwald sighed, sadly and said, "I'm sor'y, b't ya'r p'rents, they di'd ab'ut two ye'rs ag' n a car cr'sh."

Tino's eyes widened at this news and his whole body began to shake. His hands clenched the blankets.

Seeing this, Berwald quickly went to him and wrapped his arms around Tino, trying to comfort him. Tino's face was against Berwald's chest as he started to cry.

This lasted for about thirty minutes until Tino fell asleep in exhaustion. Berwald laid him down in bed and covered him with the bed sheets. He stayed by his bedside for the whole night

Tino didn't wake up until the next morning. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Berwald sitting in a chair that was next to the bed, asleep.

He smiled at the sight, but then the smile was replaced with a frown as he thought about what he was told last night. He slowly sat up in bed and was about to get out of bed.

"Ya sh'u'dn't d' that," said Berwald, who had just woken up.

Alarmed by this, Tino slightly jumped.

Berwald saw this and said, "Sor'y."

Once he was calmed down, Tino said, "It is alright."

Standing up, Berwald said, "St'y h're. I'll br'ng ya bre'kf'st." And he left the room.

This left Tino to his thoughts.

When Berwald came back with a tray of food, Tino looked up at him and asked, "Berwald, can I ask you a favor?"

Berwald looked at him and nodded.

"Can you take me to wherever my parents are buried? I would like to visit them," said Tino.

Berwald was surprise to hear this, but didn't show it.

After a moment, he said, "I'll try."

* * *

_May 3, 2017_

A few weeks had passed and Tino was not doing so well. He was out of energy most of the time and barely got out of bed. He slept most of the time, but he would always feel tired no matter how many hours he slept. He didn't have too many good days.

Berwald walked into Tino's room.

Tino was lying in bed, his eyes half open.

"Hey," said Tino.

"H'y. I g't the pl'ns t' g' t' Hels'nki, but 'f ya fe'l too we'k," said Berwald.

"No, I want to go. I want to see my parents," said Tino.

Berwald nodded and said, "We'll l'ave n'xt we'k."

* * *

_May 10, 2017_

Berwald and Tino arrived in Helsinki by plane. Berwald was pushing Tino, who was in a wheelchair. They went to a rental car and they drove off.

After about an hour, they arrived in a graveyard. The two of them searched the graveyard until they found what they were looking for.

The graves of Armas and Eerika Väinämöinen, which were side-by-side.

Tino stood up from the wheelchair and knelt down in front of the graves.

"I'll l'ave ya al'ne f'r a mom'nt," said Berwald. He walked away from Tino and watched from afar.

He saw that Tino began to shake as he started to silently cry.

After less than an hour had passed, Berwald went up to Tino.

"We sh'u'd g'," said Berwald. Tino began to stand up shakily, but he started to fall. Berwald quickly caught him and placed him in the wheelchair. Pushing the wheelchair to the car, Berwald put Tino and then went into the driver's seat. He started up the car and drove away.

* * *

Done for now. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. Have a nice day. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Please forgive me for the long wait. I hope you continue to read and review. Thanks to those who have read and review. Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes I have made. Thank you.

Also, this is the final chapter. Sorry if you don't like.

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

Saving a Life

Chapter Ten

_June 5, 2017_

As time went on, Berwald and Tino returned to Stockholm with some of Tino's old things that stored. But also, Tino was becoming very weak. He would sleep for most of the day. Finally, Berwald took him back to base.

Waiting outside Tino's hospital room, Berwald sat down on the floor with his face in his hands.

"Sweden," someone called out. Berwald looked up and saw Svein and Mathias coming his way.

"How is he doing?" asked Svein.

"N't w'll," said Berwald.

"He'll be fine. The doctors will know what to do," said Mathias. They sat down next to him and waited.

An hour passed until a doctor came to inform them and the news wasn't good.

"Tino isn't doing well. There seems to have been something in his system that is weakening him," told the doctor.

"Can you make him better?" asked Mathias.

A sad expression appeared on the doctor's face and he shook his head.

"We don't know what is in his system and I don't want to try anything that could cause him more problems. You can go in to see him. I'm sorry," said the doctor.

"How long does he have?" asked Svein.

"Not much. Two weeks at the most. I'm sorry again," said the doctor and he left.

Berwald stood there in shock. Then he stepped back until his back hit the wall and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Svein and Mathias stood next to him, also in shock.

After a while, Berwald stood up and walked into the room. He saw Tino lying on the bed, asleep. Svein and Mathias waited outside the room.

Walking up to the bed, Berwald sat down on a chair next to the bed and took hold of one of Tino's hands and holding it in both of his hands. They were like this until Tino slowly opened his eyes.

"Berwald," muttered Tino.

Berwald stood up from his chair and looked down at Tino, who looked straight into Berwald's eyes.

A small smile appeared on Tino's face and he said, "I'm not going to make it, am I." This caused Berwald to look away. Tears started to appear in Tino's eyes and go down his cheeks.

Looking back at him, Berwald wiped away his tears and said, "I'm sor'y."

"Its not your fault, Berwald. You've made my life pleasant and I thank you for that. Thank you for everything, Berwald," said Tino with a large smile on his face.

As Berwald looked at him, tears began to appear in his eyes too. He laid his head on Tino's chest and started to cry. Tino was a bit surprised at this, but then smiled and rubbed the back of his head to soothe him.

After a few minutes, Berwald slowly began to calm down and took his head off Tino's chest, looking at him. Tears were still in his eyes.

Tino reached up and wiped them away. He then wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck pulled him closer to him, hugging him.

"I love you, Berwald," whispered Tino, kissing the side of his head.

Berwald blushed and gulped.

"I…love…you…too…Tino," said Berwald, trying to be as clear as possible. He gently wrapped his arms around Tino.

Tino also blushed and smiled.

Berwald pulled a bit away and kissed Tino on his lips in a gently kiss. Tino kissed back.

* * *

_June 26, 2017_

Time passed and Tino was getting weaker. Berwald stayed with him the whole time, only leaving to go to the bathroom or freshen up. Svein and Mathias would bring him meals and would stay with them sometimes.

On this day, Tino was at his weakest. He wasn't going to make it to the next day according to the doctor and it seemed to be true. Tino was gasping for every breath.

Berwald was sitting on the bed, holding Tino's hand with both of his hands.

"Ber…wald," gasped Tino. Berwald looked at him.

"I…think…it is…time," panted Tino.

Berwald's eyes widened at this and tightened his hold on Tino.

"Berwald, can you do a favor for me?" asked Tino.

"Y's, 'nyth'ng," said Berwald.

"Have a… good life. Continue… to live, have a… kid or two, but don't… give up… on life. Please… continue… for me," panted Tino.

"I w'll," said Berwald.

"And…also…I…love…you," said Tino.

Berwald cleared his throat and said, "I love you too." He continued to mutter this, holding him tighter. He began to cry and repeatedly kissed Tino on his head.

Tino smiled and closed his eyes, never to open them again. Berwald continued to hold him, crying. He lied down on the bed bring Tino down with him. He held onto him even when Berwald passed out.

* * *

_September 26, 2019_

A few years had passed and Berwald had continued his life like promised Tino.

He was sitting in his bedroom on his bed, looking at the last picture that he had with Tino. It was taking in the hospital a little more than a week before he died. It showed Tino and him sitting on the on the hospital bed, holding each other. Svein and Mathias were also in the picture on either side of the bed. Everyone had a smile on their face.

As he looked at the picture, the door opened and a little boy entered the room.

The boy was five years old and was three feet six inches. He had pale skin with short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a white sailor shirt with a blue collar, a matching hat, and blue Capri pants with white knee-high socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Daddy, are we going to the park?" asked the boy.

"Y's P'ter, we 'r'. I'll be th're 'n a min'te," said Berwald.

"Ok," said Peter. He left the room.

Berwald looked back at the picture and smiled. He kissed the picture of Tino and said, "I m'ss ya, T'no."

* * *

Finally done. Sorry if it sucked. Please continue to read. Hope you have a night. Bye.


End file.
